Loto
by Sverige Susan
Summary: El loto era una flor bella y efímera, tal como lo eran ellos. (Yullen)


N/A: Escribí ésta historia antes de que saliera el 219. Toma lugar al final del arco de Alma.

* * *

 **Loto**

 _Una bella diosa se perdió en un bosque. Caminó y caminó en medio de la penumbra de los árboles que se extendían hasta las estrellas por días. Una noche fría llegó a un lugar donde abundaba el fango, denominado Loto. El lugar era oscuro y tétrico. Nadie se acercaba ahí, despreciando la suciedad y la pestilencia que se ceñían sobre el sitio._

 _Las personas solían decir que había sido creado por los dioses para los seres cuyo destino había sido fracasar en la vida. Asustada, la diosa derramó sus lágrimas hasta que se formó un estanque y se hundió en él. Cada día luchaba por alcanzar la superficie sin éxito. La joven estuvo durante miles de años en el fondo del estanque hasta que un día logró salir de allí convertida en una bella flor que reposaba sobre una hoja en la superficie del agua. Sus delicados pétalos rosa pastel se alzaban hacia el cielo, saludando los primeros rayos de luz del sol después de toda la oscuridad._

 _Poco después del triunfo de la joven, la flor se marchitó y murió ahogada en el fondo del estanque en penumbra eterna. Fascinados por la hazaña de la diosa las personas bautizaron a la flor surgida del estanque como Loto, cuyo significado se atribuyó con 'Pureza y triunfo'._

* * *

Desde la primera vez que vio a aquel samurái de pelo azabache supo que sus destinos estaban condenados a enmarañarse. Aquel cabello que caía como cascada y destellaba galante en una noche fría absorbió todos los colores y los fusionó hasta desvanecer todo su mundo en gris.

Al ver aquellos ojos cobalto que amenazaban con aniquilarlo y cuando el filo de una katana amenazó su garganta supo que tal vez podría ser un presagio de como terminarían sus días. Y, sin embargo, aunque tuvo miedo no huyó ni dio un paso atrás.

Conforme las misiones los obligaban a conocerse más sintió que ya era imposible escapar del gris. Un color triste, que puede traer destrucción y a la vez resaltar con las bondades de todos los demás colores.

En algún momento del caminó dejó de luchar en contra de la corriente y dejó que el gris lo embriagase. En ese momento simplemente entendió el hecho de que sus sentimientos hacia Yuu Kanda atentaban contra las enseñanzas de su hogar, de _su_ moral, de sí mismo. En ese mismo instante sumó un pecado a la lista que escribiría San Pedro y que encararía cuando el mar absorbiera el pequeño grano de arena de nombre Allen y apellido Walker.

Por más que trataba que el gris fuera un color en el lienzo para ambos ya sabía que sólo podría cubrir unas manchas esporádicas al otro lado de una obra maestra.

* * *

Era media noche cuando Allen Walker ya presentía que un aura misteriosa cubría cada rincón de la Orden Oscura. Después de cientos de vueltas en su cama supo que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Se levantó con suma precaución y dejó que su pequeño gólem continuara durmiendo cómodamente sobre su almohada.

La luna lucía preciosa mientras emanaba plata sobre el manto nocturno. Los pasillos de la orden estaban vacíos, sin sonido alguno más que el quejido de dolor del viento al estrellarse contra las ventanas. Allen era como un fantasma silencioso que penaba por el castillo, con pisadas tan delicadas que sólo impregnaban una silueta en el suelo antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, como la lluvia que moja la ciudad y se pierde en silencio en el concreto.

Se detuvo al final del pasillo y tocó la puerta con suma precaución, cuidando no interrumpir el sueño de las demás personas. No hubo respuesta en un largo rato y estuvo a punto de marcharse hasta que escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta. La perilla giró y se abrió una ranura lo suficiente amplia como para mostrar la cansina silueta de un malhumorado samurái.

— ¿Qué quieres Moyashi?

— ¿Te molestaría si yo… me quedara a dormir contigo esta noche?

—Por supuesto que me molesta ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré quedarte?

El albino apretó su propia camisa en el puño, tratando de darse valor con un gesto tan simple.

—Por alguna razón no puedo estar tranquilo mientras estoy solo… Siento como si alguien me vigilara a cada instante.

El peli azabache enarcó una ceja totalmente desconcertado.

—A veces siento que estoy viendo la obra de teatro de mi propia vida. Es como si un guion hubiera sido escrito sin mi consentimiento ¿Será acaso que estoy enloqueciendo, Kanda?

Allen ya esperaba unos golpes sobre su cabeza, tal vez un sermón acerca de lo exagerado que era y finalmente, la puerta e estrellase en su respingada nariz. La falta de respuesta del mayor era un presagio y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, no hubo nada.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí o qué?

El albino parpadeó varias veces bastante sorprendido. No hubo golpes, ni insultos, ni siquiera un bufido de molestia. Dio un paso hacia el frente en estado de shock. La puerta entonces se cerró y se encontró con la inmensa penumbra del cuarto del samurái. El lugar era frío como el invierno y le obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo en busca de un poco de calor.

—Che, puedes dormir en el suelo o conmigo pero deja de estar parado ahí como un idiota.

De repente el peli nieve desapareció de su vista. El samurái buscó a su huésped través de rabillo del ojo. Cuando lo ubicó éste ya estaba en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las cobijas mientras le hacía una señal para que se acercara.

El samurái soltó un suspiro de resignación. Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión. Kanda pasó de largo por la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, donde la luna le sonrió amablemente y después de ocultó tras las nubes nocturnas.

De inmediato se abrazó al torso del mayor y enterró su rostro en el pecho del japonés. Los latidos del corazón del oriental eran acompasados y delicados como los copos que caían en las tormentas de nieve.

Kanda pensó que la situación asemejaba a la de un niño de cinco años buscando con desespero a su oso de peluche para poder conciliar el sueño. Una vena palpitó con furia en su sien. No era un oso de peluche y no pensaba perder su dignidad de una forma tan baja.

—¡Moyashi! —Exclamó el mayor con una molestia.

—Kanda, ¿no te irás, verdad?

—Che, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Es mi cuarto.

—No me refiero a eso BaKanda.

El peli azabache encarcó una ceja, mostrando su confusión. En respuesta el albino soltó un suspiro largo y cansado, como si tuviese que explicar una complicada teoría científica a un infante.

—En verdad que eres lento Bakanda.

—¡Moyashi! Serás cabrón, sal de..

El sabor amargo de los insultos fue entonces remplazado por el sabor a dango de la boca del albino en un beso tierno. Kanda sabía que el menor predicaba que el dango era su postre favorito y de alguna manera, el Moyashi había adquirido el mismo sabor que aquel platillo. Detestaba los dulces, pero en secreto había una excepción a ello. Muy en el fondo comenzaba a adorar el sabor del dango porque le recordaba a alguien de piel porcelana.

Cuando Kanda comenzó a responder el beso Allen se apartó con brusquedad. La furia y confusión se mezclaron en el interior del samurái pero cuando quiso encarar a un joven de pelo nieve, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos grises congelaron todo a su alrededor.

—Tengo miedo, a veces tanto que no estoy seguro de poder seguir adelante.

Pasó saliva, tratando de deshacer un doloroso nudo en su garganta.

—Estoy muriendo Kanda. No sé cuándo perderé la memoria o cuándo dejaré de ser la persona que conoces. Puede ser en un día, un mes o un año. No importa cuánto luche o donde me esconda ¡Estoy condenado!

La sutil voz de Allen parecía quebrarse tras cada palabra que escapaba de su boca. Los ojos grisáceos que solían destellar con compasión infinita perdieron su brillo al instante, como una estrella fugaz que recorre el firmamento y desaparece engullida por la oscuridad.

Kanda apretó los puños con fuerza hasta hacerlos palidecer. El albino siempre parecía lleno de esperanza cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre su futuro. "Estoy bien, sólo es una exageración. Todo saldrá bien" parecían ser las frases predilectas del exorcista mientras sonreía con tal vitalidad que lograba que todos creyeran en su fachada. Todos, excepto él. Kanda había convivido lo suficiente con él como para saber que lloraba cada noche sobre su pecho mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño; que por las mañanas observaba el amanecer con tal devoción como si fuera la última vez que tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo; que cada tarde temblaba de miedo pensando en que el día fatídico en que el catorceavo remplazara a Allen Walker podría ser ese.

—Tengo miedo Kanda ¿Quién me puede asegurar que el corazón que está latiendo dentro de mi pecho me pertenece a mí y no a ese Noa? ¿Ésta vida aún me pertenece a mí?

El eco del golpe de la palma de Kanda sobre la mejilla izquierda de Allen resonó por toda la habitación, una y otra vez. El palpitar de la sangre sobre la zona enrojecida hacía que se formaran los indicios de un gran bulto.

— ¡Cállate de una jodida vez Moyashi! Tú eres un mocoso estúpido que no sabe nada más que comer y dar problemas pero hasta un jodido mártir como tú es irremplazable. Si algún día te convirtieras en ese maldito Noa yo mismo seré quien te mate.

—Kanda…

—Te lo prometo, así que cierra los malditos ojos y duérmete de una jodida vez.

Allen sonrió con sutileza, sin saber si impregnarle un toque triste o uno alegre a su tímido gesto. Las promesas estaban hechas para romperse. Dan esperanza, reconfortan por un instante y después duelen. Sin embargo, aceptó el consuelo con desespero y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Kanda, tú… ¿podrías decir que me amas?

—Cállate Moyashi, no confundas calentura con amor.

Allen sintió como si las flores de un hermoso campo en primavera se marchitaran con el mortífero toque del inverno. La pureza de las orquídeas se corrompió con lágrimas y el corazón se quebró como porcelana en miles de diminutos fragmentos.

* * *

Kanda podía sentir como la sangre le hervía. Odiaba los akumas, odiaba a la inocencia pero por encima de todo, odiaba a la Orden Oscura.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la capacidad de llorar.

Allen sintió una presión en el pecho que no supo discernir entre la tristeza de dejar ir a la persona que tanto amaba o el desgarre físico que le dejó Mugen. Ya había sido asesinado por un Noah antes y aquella sería la segunda vez. Sin embargo, no había arrepentimientos, sólo lágrimas nostálgicas hablando por las palabras que quedaban ahogadas en el fondo de su garganta.

—Se feliz, Yuu—Susurró al viento.

Recogió a Mugen del suelo y la abrazó. A pesar de todo, aún tenía el olor salino de Kanda y eso logró confortarlo un poco. Sangre y sal de mar. Sonrió para sí. Le había entregado todo, su inocencia infantil, su último rastro de fe y a cambio sólo esperó ver la sonrisa de su samurái. Kanda tenía razón, era un maldito mártir.

Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, sin prisa alguna. El latido de su propio corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Hubo una pausa que pareció eterna pero tan sólo fueron un par de segundos para rezar en silencio. Los tamboreos en el interior se aceleraban más y más, como si estuvieran asustados. Entonces forzó a Mugen para que perforará su corazón. Uno, dos y tres golpes certeros en donde ni siquiera su inocencia podría salvarlo.

Sus piernas no pudieron soportar más el peso de su cuerpo y se desplomó en el suelo, lleno de polvo, sangre y cientos de lotos. Escuchó voces alrededor pero no logró entender lo que decían, tal vez, ni siquiera quería saber qué era lo que trataban de decirle. Sabía que su cuerpo se estaba poniendo demasiado frío.

Las voces se desvanecían y la vista se nublaba hasta que una taciturna oscuridad reinó sobre sus sentidos. Sintió como su cuerpo flotaba ingrávido por un instante en aquella penumbra. Oscuridad, miedo, soledad y tristeza lo acongojaban.

—Allen.

Su nombre sonaba tan bien.

—Allen, despierta.

Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver de nuevo el invierno en Londres. Los primeros copos de nieve acariciaban su rostro y se derretían en sus mejillas hasta parecer lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

—Mana…

El albino se incorporó paulatinamente. No había dolor y sus ojos ya no mostraban más el infierno. Un perro le lambió la cara mientras movía su rabo en señal de saludo. En respuesta, Allen lo abrazó y le depositó unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Al mirar a su propio atuendo se dio cuenta que vestía un colorido traje de payaso que hacía juego con el de su padre. Sonrió divertido. Mana le señaló un espejo y Allen comenzó por reflejo la compleja rutina de ponerse maquillaje en la cara. Esparció el blanco con una brocha gruesa y su piel se volvió aún más nívea. Dibujó una sonrisa en rojo que atravesaba sus mejillas y formaba una curva curiosa e infantil en el centro de sus labios. La agilidad de sus manos seguía intacta, como si el talento de ser payaso fuera un don con el que había nacido.

Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y lo sostuvo con unos pasadores. Al observar su reflejo en el espejo ya no estaban las siluetas que lo atormentaban día tras día.

Pintar su cara de blanco y ocultar su rostro en una sonrisa cómica habían sido siempre la mejor mascara. El traje de payaso lucía tan fuera de lugar en el escenario gris de la gran ciudad. Las desérticas calles apuntaban hacia un único camino que daba al inmóvil río Támesis.

Mana guardó el maquillaje en una vieja maleta de cuero. Cada una de las diminutas cuarteaduras en la superficie de la maleta le traía a Allen algún recuerdo de un lugar donde estuvo durante su vida. A veces eran marcas hechas con suma delicadeza que dejaban una forma delicada y bastante agradable. Otras eran hechas con desdén y dejaban una dolorosa cicatriz. Sin embargo, el clic de la valija al cerrarse puso fin a todo.

—Es hora de marcharnos, el espectáculo debe continuar.

Neah estaba de pie justo a su lado izquierdo. El albino le sonrió con ternura. Agarró una mano de Mana y también tomó una mano de Neah mientras el noble can que observaba la escena con júbilo y devoción movía su rabo sentado en el suelo.

Antes de emprender el primer paso Allen miró hacia atrás brevemente. A la distancia creyó distinguir la silueta de los cuarteles de la Orden Oscura que se alzaban sobre las colinas cubiertas de blanco. Desde su ángulo los rayos de sol hacían parecer a los copos de nieve diamantes que destellaban con elegancia y luego se perdían en el asfalto. Más allá observó la silueta de Alma y Kanda rodeados de millones de flores de loto.

Una infinita calma lo invadió. Supo que ya no era necesario volver atrás. Por fin podía descansar en paz.

* * *

Sentía demasiada culpa. Besaba a Alma como había anhelado por años y aun así citaba la imagen de Allen Walker en su cabeza, repitiendo el nombre del inglés como si con ello un hechizo estúpido pudiera invocarlo a ese lugar al instante. Había atravesado a la persona que les salvó la vida con Mugen y lo había dejado atrás. Había visto ríos carmesíes correr a través de la ropa del albino y éste aun le sonreía con cariño y compasión. Lo abandonó a sabiendas de que su pálida piel carecía de señales de vitalidad.

"Mira a Alma, tú no deseas matarlo".

—Te amo Yuu—Habló con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kanda abrazó con aun más fuerza el cuerpo de Alma, tan fuerte que podría haber aplastado sus huesos hasta convertirlos en ceniza.

—Y yo a ti, Alma—Respondió con imploración, con el quiebre suplicando por una eternidad juntos.

No supo en que momento habían comenzado a brotar sus lágrimas, ni quiso darles el crédito de romper con su honor. Simplemente las ignoro mientras imaginaba un rostro en la lejanía.

—Gracias Allen Walker… mi flor de loto.


End file.
